paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Meet a Rapper
(Opening shot; fade in to the outside of a pub in New York City during the nighttime. Fade in to the inside, many people are cheering. Pan over to a stage. There stands a chocolate labrador dog wearing a black shirt, black cap which is worn backwards, sunglasses, and a golden chain necklace. His name is J-Dog. He is also mixing songs on the turntables. He is also the (obvious) reason to why everyone in the building is cheering. The DJ dog then starts to speak) J-Dog: I hear y'all are having a good time tonight, eh? (Everyone cheers in agreement) J-Dog: Glad to hear that (He continues to play his turntables. Dissolve to later. Everyone has left the pub, and J-Dog is packing up his turntables to go home) J-Dog: (to the workers, who are cleaning up the place) Catch y'all later Worker #1: Bye, man (J-Dog walks out of the building. Then, he puts his turntables in the trunk of his car. He then gets inside of his car, and drives to his home. Cut to his home which is a tall building. He walks inside and takes the escalator. He then arrives at his room which is room "122" on the seventh floor. He walks inside. Inside, there are three chocolate labrador dogs. One is a female dog with blue eyes with eyelashes. She wears a pink blouse and light pink apron. She is washing the dishes. This is Brenda, the mother. Next is a 13-year old pup with red eyes and is wearing a black shirt with a skull and black cap playing "Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare" on the XBOX 360. This is Jordan. Then last is a 6-year old pup with green eyes wearing a green tank top, red shorts, and red and white sneakers. He is watching his older brother playing the game. This is Fresh) J-Dog: Back, y'all (Brenda and the two puppies run up to him) Brenda: Hey, honey. How was it? J-Dog: It was awesome Fresh: Did you have a blast? J-Dog: Sure thing, Fresh my little dude Jordan: Man, dad. You're so famous. You're even on YouTube Fresh: Hey, dad J-Dog: Sup? Fresh: Do you think, I could be famous like you? J-Dog: Hmm, I don't know, son. Rapping can be hard Fresh: Then, how'd you learn to rap? J-Dog: Well, my lil' dude, it kinda took a few months because at first I wasn't good at it. But now, I'm totally cool, my man Fresh: Seriously? You think rapping is hard? Not to me it ain't J-Dog: Well, it is Fresh: What about being a DJ? J-Dog: Well, being a DJ can be hard as well Fresh: Aw, no way! J-Dog: Well, it's time for you two dudes to go to bed Jordan: Alright. Night, Dad (The two puppies walk to their room to sleep. Dissolve to the outside of the building early in the morning. Hip-hop beats are heard. Cut to the inside; Fresh is playing his dad's turntables. It also turns out the hip-hop beats are playing from a boombox) Fresh: DJ Fresh is in the house! (It appears that he is somewhat clumsily playing the turntables wrong. His loudness wakes up the entire family, causing them to walk into the room half-asleep. As this happens, he immediately stops what he's doing, and looks at his parents) J-Dog: Fresh? What are you doing up so early in the morning, man? Fresh: Oh. Yo, guys. I'm trying to be a DJ like you, dad J-Dog: (sighs as he does a facepalm) Brenda: Look, baby. We understand you're trying to be like your dad, but like he said last night, it's really hard to do Jordan: And besides, you ain't good at it Fresh: Okay, I guess... (Dissolve to a black background which reads the words "Six years later..." Then, fade in to a 12-year old Fresh who is playing the turntables once again, but is doing better than when we was younger this time. His dad and his brother, who is now 19-years old walks into the room) J-Dog: Nice going, Fresh my man Jordan: Yeah, awesome my boy! Fresh: Thanks, guys. I learned a lot over the years (Just then, Brenda walks into the room) Brenda: Everyone, come to the living room. I have an important announcement (Everyone does so. Cut to the living room where all the guys are sitting on the couch. Brenda is standing in front of them) Fresh: So, what's the news, momma? Brenda: Well, your dad and I made some arrangements. I'm getting a new job Jordan: Okay...? Fresh: What's so cool about that? Brenda: I'm just going to explain it. Because I'm getting a new job, we are going to have to move to a new place because that's where my new job is Fresh: So, where are we moving to? Brenda: The place we're moving to is called Adventure Bay Jordan: Okay then Brenda: We're moving there tomorrow, so y'all need to do the packing up Fresh/J-Dog/Jordan: Yes, momma! (A montage of the four packing stuff up, and putting their belongings inside boxes is shown. Some of the boxes are being carried to their car. Dissolve to nighttime. Fresh is lying down in his bed. He looks a bit worried as he looks around his room which is now empty) Fresh: (to himself) I don't think I'm gonna like movin' to a new country. (He covers himself with a blanket) (Dissolve to the next morning; Fresh and his family are putting the rest of their belongings in a moving van. Once the last box is loaded, the dogs head to their car) Brenda: Well, everybody say "Goodbye old house"! Fresh/J-Dog/Jordan: Goodbye old house! Brenda: And "Goodbye New York City"! Fresh/J-Dog/Jordan: Goodbye New York City (All four of them get inside the car. Brenda starts the car up, and they all drive off. Dissolve to later, Fresh is bored) Fresh: Yo, Dad. I'm bored J-Dog: Hey, how about some rap music to pass the time? Fresh: I guess that'll work (He inserts a CD into the radio, and the first 30 seconds of "Hotline Bling" by Drake is heard. Dissolve to an hour later, they have arrived at the airport. They get inside and place their belongings on the conveyor belt. Then, they receive a plane ticket from a man, and arrive on the plane as their stuff gets hauled on. The plane then starts to move, and takes off. Cut to Fresh staring out the window looking sad because he kind of misses his old home. During this scene, "Say" by John Mayer plays. Cut to the outside of the plane as it continues to fly off) (W.I.P.) Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story